Pointless Threads of Fate
by Lunar Eclipse
Summary: Insane. Thats all I have to say. (Me update 20! XD)
1. Insanitys Demented Beginning

Disclaimer:

Lunar Eclipse: !.! I do not own anything. Not fair... *sigh* Life is not fair is it.

Mint: THANK GOODNESS!!!

L.E.: What. Did. You. Just. Say?!

Jacqueline (OC from other story): *traditional smirk* You must learn to hold your peace...if you don't want to have her...

Mint: Shut up you (expletive)!

Jacqueline: ...drop a pumpkin on your head.

Mint: P-pumpkin?!

L.E.: Don't worry...I won't do that to you...

Mint: *lets out breath* heh heh heh...

L.E.: Oh, Maya!!!

Mint: What the- *runs away*

L.E.: Let the story begin! Flames are excepted. I think I was on something when I wrote this...

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar (Shortened form of Lunar Eclipse): Hello! This is the pointless Threads of Fate fan fiction! I may add, this has no plot...unlike I usually write. Yes, you heard right, plotless. And now, if you'd excuse me, I have to call in the characters...*snaps fingers*

Mint: What the hell?! Where am I?! Who ever did this shall pay...severely.

Rue: Wha? Where can I be? One minute, I was with Claire, and now, I'm stuck in some room with a bunch of psychos!!!

Mint: *twitch* What?! *twitch* Psychos?! All right, that's it! I shall maim whoever did this. . . I...think I know. HEY! You're all gonna pay!!!

All the Aeons in the Game: ...but we didn't...

Mint: ...Oh, all right...Guess I'll just have to... *blasts Atenacius, Valen, and Jacqueline*

A., V., &J.: WHAT DID I DO?!?!?!

Mint: Exist. ^-^

Jacqueline: ...Moron...

The Three Aeons Who Mint Hates: We're blasting off again!!!!

Mint: Pokemon! ^___^ Oh, and if you'd excuse me, I have to destroy the world, okay?

Rue: Go get those Yankees!

Mint: Sweet Home Alabama! ^______________^

Rue: ^-^...huh?...*looks up, Valen falls down from the blast*

Valen: @.@ ever since WHEN could some (expletive) girl blast me?!?! ME, the Aeon VALEN?! *looks up, Jacqueline is falling* Wingardium Leviosa!

Mint: Harry Potter!

Rue: @.@ So...many...takeoffs... 

Valen: *looks up, Atenacius is falling* Avada Kadavara!

Mint: MORE Harry Potter! ^___________________________^

Atenacius: x_x ...ouch...

Maya: What did you do that for? !.! My book...

~*@*~

Lunar: What will happen next? Will Maya get her Book's power back? Where did all the dead Aeon guys come from? @.@ Will there be an actual plot...maybe. Will there ever stop being takeoffs? And, will I get reviews?!?! Only time can tell...R&R!!!!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!


	2. Claire's Cabin, Cover Your Ears

Disclaimer:

Lunar: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Now...all I need is the game itself...

Mint: She owns nothing. Remember...(Star Trek!-Spock)

Lunar: ...I guess there won't be a stop from the takeoffs...

Mint: Now...the plot issue...NO!

Lunar: YES! I shall make the most demented plot in the world MUAHAHA!!!

Mint: ...Help...

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: Now! The Threads of Fate Story! Scene One! Claire's House...

Rue: There are stars...

Lunar: OH! And this is MY Threads of Fate version...in other words...some Dark and Light Characters...Some changes...and a LOT of insanity...

Rue: :( Are you finished YET?!

Lunar: And a lot of OOCness.

Rue: *looks out the window* (Ten minutes later) *looking out the window* (Hour later) *STILL looking out the window* Claire! You're supposed to say something!

Claire: ...Dancing queen! Young and sweet; only seventeen! Dancing queen! Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah! You can dance; you can die; having the time of your life! Oh, oh, oh! 

Rue: CLAIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claire: Oh, yeah. Um...hey Rue!

Rue: Yes?

Claire: Would you like to come listen to the radio with me? 

Rue: What about dinner?  
Claire: To hell with dinner, and all who eat it! OH!!!! Listen! My theme music!!! *Starts singing, badly*

Arm of Death: The...noise...can't...take...it...ARGH!!! *Kills Claire*

Rue: THANK GOD!

Valen: Yes?

Rue: Wrong one, not you.

Jacqueline: So, me?

Rue: You're a GIRL! You'd be a godDESS!

Jacqueline: Ah! I understand! I am enlightened!

Rue: You're an AEON! Not a Buddha!

Jacqueline: *snaps fingers* Darn...

Claire: I am the ghost of Claire...I shall be with you, Rue, after death...

Rue: O.O I must revive Claire!  
Everyone Else: Why?!  
Rue: If I don't...she'll be with me, singing that stupid song for the rest of my godforsaken life!  
Valen: Yes?

Jacqueline: Yes?  
Rue: .….…...

Lunar: And the whole cast got so SICK of Valen and Jacqueline appearing out of every drawer whenever someone said 'god', that they hired Atenacius to kill them. The end of Rue's beginning. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. East Heaven Castle And The Living NotRea...

Disclaimer:

Lunar: Thank you...reviewers...NOW! The fic! I-

Mint: She is GOING to type out the fic. No more talk.

Lunar: Fine. Oh, and-

Mint: STOP DELAYING!

Lunar: I HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!

Mint: Oh.

Lunar: I do not own anything. There. Now, R&R.

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: Now! Scene Two! The East Heaven Castle...

Mint: *Running down the hallway* FOOD!!!

Gramps: Princess! You must stop! Gluttony is a mortal sin!

Mint: Oh, Gramps, lighten up you old...TRANSVESTITE?! (Really, he looks like he's wearing a dress)  
Gramps: *clearsthroat* It's a robe.

Mint: Yeah. Right. Whatever. *Eats*

Maya: *walks in, followed by Doll Master* M.D.S.! (My Dear Sister ^_^;) You've been fired from your position as queen!

Mint: Wha...WHAT THE HELL?! WHY?!  
Maya: Because I said so. So, there...oh...and I've got an Aeon supporting me. *motions to Atenacius* So there!

Doll Master: Yes...and your own father said that you shouldn't be queen...

Mint: And why NOT?!  
Doll Master: He's rather *cough* affected *cough* by you lighting his robe on fire.

(Flashback) Mint's Father: *lying on his deathbed; looking...well...burnt* You...must...stop... Mint...from...becoming...queen...ugh... *"dies"*

Maya: Yes, father. I shall de-throne her! *runs off*

Mint's Father: *alive* hee hee hee

(End flashback) Maya: His last request was for you to be demoted.

Mint: Oh, for crying out loud! That's what you said last time! He turned out to be perfectly fine!

Maya: Well! This time is different!  
Mint: If he jumped of a cliff and survived, twenty times, and then jumped off again, would you think he's dead? Even if he looks alive?!?!

Maya: ...um...yes?  
Mint: Dang, Maya...you're an idiot...

Maya: THAT'S IT! Atenacius!  
Atenacius: YoU, MinT, ActuallY DeservE TO BE De-throneD! You'rE AlmosT AS InsanE AS HiM! AnD That'S SayinG SomethinG! BuT, NoW ThaT YoU RefusE, I ShalL SummoN ThE MightY PumpkiN!!!

Mint: P-Pumpkin? *thinks* How do I destroy an Aeon...? *thinkssomemore* I've got it...! You godforsaken (expletive)!!! *looks around* Where ARE they?!?!

Atenacius: IF YoU ArE LookinG FoR HiM...TheN YoU Won'T FinD HiM. TheY ArE BotH DeaD...AnD ThE FuneraL ExpenceS CovereD...MinT...

MinT: . I am not amused.

Mint: Better. If anyone should have that type of name...it should be Atenacius...So...you killed Valen, huh?

Atenacius: StoP SayinG HiS NamE! IT IS EviL!!!...AnD Don'T SaY HeR NamE EitheR.

Mint: Valen and Jacqueline?

Atenacius: StoP IT! *dies*

Maya: ...not again...Why did you do that?! My Book can't work without him!

Mint: Yes it can!  
Maya: Really? Alright then. But I still must banish you to Iraq so I have an excuse to bomb it. (Sorry, I really wanted to put that)

Doll Master: Uh, princess? Iraq doesn't EXIST yet...

Maya: ...oh...Well! Mint, just...Leave! Pumpkins!  
Mint: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS MAYA!!!!!!!!!! *chased out of the castle by pumpkins*

Maya: Now...I can take over the world...With PUMPKINS!!!!!! *red flash of light and Maya is...*

Bud: MUAHAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone Else Who Isn't Dead: O.O;

~*@*~

Lunar: R&R!

Bud: YES!!! I take over the world!!! The world belongs to ME!  
Mint: NO! It belongs to ME!

Valen and Jacqueline: Both of you are wrong! The world is going to be ours! We are going to be gods!!!

Everyone Else: O.O You're...ALIVE?!  
The Dead Guys: Oh...right...*dies...again.*

Mint: Why do dead guys never stay dead?!

Gramps: I wonder.

Mint's Father: Kyahahaha!!!

Everyone Else: o.O

Maya: DADDY!!!!!

Vesuvia: ...that sounded like Elena...

Maya: DIE!  
Valen: All right! That's it! First off, that's MY copyright line, second off, WHY do I only appear once in the whole game...and that one time I die?!?!

Lunar: R&R...before they drive me insane...R&R!

Mint: You're not insane YET?! Claire! Start your singing!  
Lunar: Oh god...


	4. Who Wants To Own A Relic?

Disclaimer:

Lunar: I don't own anything...!.!

Mint: And it was-

Lunar: It was Luna's idea to "insert Bud here".

Mint: She thought it would be funny if a certain Lunar put Bud in...she E-mailed her. -.-' It's almost as if she WANTS me to be tortured...

Lunar: Oh, and to Victoria: I won't use Aurora w/out your permission. But...then again...if you'd give me permission, I'd be thrilled to have it...

Mint: And so, with one last R&R or else! The Disclaimer Ladies set off!

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: Hellllooooooooooo everyone! Welcome to the Pointless Threads of Fate Fan Fiction Game Show...Who Wants Be A Millionaire? Part: infinity (And I don't own Who Want's To Be a Millionaire)

Mint & Vesuvia: but we ARE Millionaires!

Lunar: Uh...wait a sec... *Snatches the Dewprism* Who Wants To Own A [Relic]? The only game show where you get to become all-powerful; and save the world from a pair of megalomaniac Aeons in the process! Now here are our stu-uh...brilliant...contestants! Elena! Mint! Rue! And Vesuvia!

Elena: HIIIIIIIIIIIII ^___________________^

Mint: $___$ [relic]!!!!!!!!

Rue: @.@ So...many...people!

Vesuvia: ~_~ I want a lawyer...

Lunar: What is the name of Earth's moon?  
Elena: Cheese!

Lunar: ...I won't ask...

Mint: Uh...Moon?

Lunar: Wrong!  
Rue: Um...Luna?  
Lunar: That's...right O.O!!! What's the square root of 5?

Vesuvia: 2.236

Lunar: Of course she'd know...What is the most powerful East Heaven [relic]?  
Elena: PUMPKINS!!!!!

Lunar: ...Idiot...

Mint: *steams* The-Book-of-Cosmos-Maya's-godforsaken-[RELIC]!!!

Lunar: Well...that was...overdoing it...What is the C.C.'s famous drink?  
Rue: -___________- Limejuice...

Lunar: Now...WHAT is...

Vesuvia: Yes?  
Lunar: The Barney Song! (I don't own the Barney song)

Mint: The WHAT?!  
Rue: ?_____? What's a Barney Song...

Vesuvia: O.O no...not that...anything but THAT!!!

Elena: I luv you...you luv me...we're a happy fam-a-ly...

Vesuvia: The mushiness...can't take it...ugh...*dies*

Rue: *Due to Valen's hatred of the Barney Song...his lifestone stops working*

Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *runs away*

Lunar: ...Because of some difficulties with the staff...*looks from a dead Vesuvia to a frozen Rue to the hole in the wall* ...Elena gets the [relic].

Elena: YAY!!!!! (Valen is shown committing suicide) *the whole world turns pink, and fluffy...much like Mel's place. With the YMCA music playing over and over again...* ^_^

Lunar: V___V Why her...WHY?!?!?! R&R...I know this is a junk chapter, but I was out of ideas...One's for the C.C. Kingdom would be appreciated...(hint, hint)


	5. Aurora's Crazy Visit

Disclaimer:

Mint: Because Lunar hadn't returned to the studio yet, I'm gonna do the Disclaimer. She owns nothing.

Rue: Why did she leave?

Mint: I don't really know. I heard something about a review...

Rue: Talking about Reviews! Thank you to Victoria, "me", Cherry Lee, and Jooles for reviewing!

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Vesuvia: *staring out the window* Hey! I think I see her coming!

Everyone Else: ?.?

Vesuvia: Lunar, you morons! And...someone's with her! Mint! Maya!

Mint & Maya: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?  
Vesuvia: Remember that Lunar said I'm the Second-In-Command! I want you two to go help her with...whatever she's bringing with her.

The two M's: *Rolls eyes* Remind me to tell you to do hard labor next time I'm Second-In-Command... *dash out of the studio*

Vesuvia: Now...as the Second-In-Command...you shall all worship me!!!

Rue: ...It's gone to her head...

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Lunar: *pushes through the door* Huff, huff, heave, heave

Aurora: *steaming* NOT HERE!

Elena: Hi!!!!!!!! ^_______________________^!!!!!!!!!

(There is a puff of black smoke)

???: *Cough, cough, hack, hack*

???: ...why did you have to try for a "dramatic entrance"? I can't breathe!

???: Silence *cough* pathetic *cough* girl! *cough, cough*

(The smoke clears to find...)

Luna: HI! You must be the girl from the Victoria!  
Aurora: Who the hell are you freaks?!

Umbra: Your worst nightmare.

Aurora: Well...you're too late for that. I already HAVE a worst nightmare...and I'm already in it.

Mint: hmmm...hee hee hee!  
Aurora: ...I don't trust that laugh...

Mint: *dashes over to Luna, Umbra, and Vesuvia* Whisper...whisper...

M, L, U, &V: *smirk* heh, heh, heh... *runs off*

Aurora: What WAS that?!  
Rue: It can't be good...

Lunar: ...all I can say...

Aurora: YES?!  
Lunar: ...all I can say is...your worst nightmare is yet to come...

Aurora: O.O

(Aurora "wakes up")  
Aurora: It was just a dream...It was just a bad dream...*walks out of the room...* O.O What the...

Lunar: Hello...you are coming with me...*snaps fingers and the studio turns into...Evil Pumpkins Inc.?!*

Bud: Hya! Welcome to Evil Pumpkins Inc. The place where crazy people go to try to use pumpkins for their extreme evil!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Maya: We have everything! The Guide to Pumpkin Torture, How to Take Over the World With Pumpkins, and, most importantly, Pumpkin Immortality...our top seller!  
Aurora: WHAT?!  
Maya: Oh, Jacqueline and Valen had come in here one day with an issue we didn't have...trying to become gods. Thus! We wrote a whole new book on just that! And...here's the book for you... How Pumpkins Help you Survive Insane Authoresses. It's being sold at the reasonable price of...$100,000,000.99!

Aurora: I'll take it!!! *suddenly broke*

(outside)  
Aurora: FINALLY! I have the book that shall save me! *holds up How Pumpkins Help you Survive Insane Authoresses* MUAHAHA!!!

Belle: *appears on Hexagon* I'll take that! *grabs book*

Aurora: WHAT?!  
Belle: Sorry...Lunar said she'd pay off all my debts if I took away this book. *disappears*

Aurora: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Lunar: *Appears in a puff of black smoke.* R&R!!! please!!!


	6. Reading Minds and Thank You All!

Disclaimer:

Lunar: I own nothing. I don't even own Valen's mind reading ability that I use in this ch...~...~ Uh...no need to say who owns that...And this Ch. Is actually a note...but with a short humor fic at the beginning...

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: HI! ^___^ It's a wonderful day for a chappie...~What to write...what to write...~

Jacqueline: Come to the Dark Side, Vesuvia...~HURRY UP!~

Vesuvia: ...*looks around* ~To switch or not to switch, that is the question...~ Okay

Jacqueline: Finally! My counterpart actually came!~about time...~

Valen: And we shall use her for our Evil Eternal-life Plan! (Aka. EEP!) Muahaha!

Mint: ...(Hey...something's not right...) Why is Valen the only one without the ~~ Mind-reading thingie...~HMMM!~

Valen: Because I'M reading your minds and I'M typing it down! The Beautifully Radiant Aeon's Intrusion Novelized! (Aka. BRAIN!)

Mint: How about this...Dissect Immortal Entities!!! ~Beat that!~

Valen: Well! Here! Mutilate Outgoing Redheads Of Nobility!  
Maya: HEY! ~There are other red head nobles out here you know!~  
Valen: I meant Mint.

Atenaius: DemolisH EviL ScroogeS ThaT RuN OminouS YeT ViolenT AnticS LeadinG EviL NOW!!! ~Destroy Valen~

~*@*~

Lunar: Now for the note. Well, not really a note...but...a list of thank yous.

Me:

Thank you for the review. Um...would you please tell me...who on Earth are you...as I can't find a "me" on the Fan Fiction.Net [find] option. That is, unless you don't have an account. Then, I thank you for taking your time to review my story...and I hope that you didn't start hating it when I changed the type of humor fic that it was.

Jooles:

Is it Stan? I don't really know...Thank you for the review! Where did you ever hear about ToF? You only seem to write Suikoden...Thank you! Sorry...I can't write this type of fic in novel form...it loses it's funniness...sorry. OH! And...do you read a lot of Harry Potter? Avada Kadavara IS the Harry Potter Death Spell. Thank you!

Cherry Lee:

O.O You...you reviewed...ohmygod you actually reviewed my fic! I'm so sooo honored! I absolutely LOVED your fic...it was soooooo funny! XDDDD!!! Um, I'm off subject...thank you for your review! And I still think that my fic isn't _that_ good...not as funny as yours...you're being modest. (CRAZINESS FOREVER! ^_^;)

Victoria:  
THANK YOU! You reviewed...5 times...o.O O.O O.o...wow. Oh! And, because it was your idea on how the next ch. Might be...potions...Chapter Seven is officially dedicated to you. ^-^ I hope you like it...there will be A LOT of insanity. And some major torture by pumpkins, potions, laboratories, and Bud. Enough said. THANK YOU!!!


	7. Potions of EVIL

Disclaimer:

Lunar: I do not own anything...I don't even own all the D&L characters...*sigh*

Mint: Nope. And you don't own the world either...But I will!

Vesuvia: The race for World Domination is on! Valen and his apprentice Jacqueline with their Dewprism, Morning and Evening Dew, Alpha and Omega(the thingies that fly around Jacqueline's head when she, not Vesuvia, has control of her body); Mint with her rings; Alexander my insane brother with Gaia Sword; and Luna and Umbra with their Angel of Death Summon! But, on the other side! Atenacius with his Book of Cosmos; Maya with her pumpkins; and myself with my Aquarian Sword!

Lunar: Everyone owns something except me...R&R!!!!!!!

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: HELLO INSANE WORLD!

Bud: *runs through the room carrying Cairo's potions* The world shall be MINE!!! *grabs Maximillion's and Vesuvia's potions as well* MUAHAHA!!!

Lisa: ...He's lost it...

Cairo: Come back here!!! Those are my potions! *trips and flys into a random broom closet... Bud locks him in there* @.@

Bud: Now...*walks around the room, pouring potions into everyone's drinks* I did not pour a dangerous mutilating potion that will help me take over the world into your drinks.

Everyone else: ...Okay *drinks*

(All of a sudden...the potions took effect. Vesuvia and Elena switched bodies, Mint and Maya became only a foot tall, Rue turned into a pumpkin, the Aeons became chibitized, and Claire lost her voice...perhaps that's a good thing...)

Lisa: BUD! What did you DO?!?!

Elena: You moron. This is the most humiliating thing that's ever happened in my life! I'M GONNA SUE!!!

Vesuvia: HI ^___________________^!!!

Maximillion: What? What happened...that's it! Vesuvia! We're going home! *grabs Elena in Vesuvia's body and drags her off*

Elena: FATHER!!! Father don't leave me here! I'm Vesuvia! ME!!!

Mint: ...I'm a foot tall...!!! P-pumpkin???  
Rue: o.O !!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not a pumpkin!

Mint: THE PUMPKIN'S TALKING TO MEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Maya: That's a big pumpkin... @____@ Everything's HUGE!!!

Mint: ...you just noticed?...

Valen: *stares up at the Dewprism* Prrreeeeeeeeetttttyyyyyyyyyyy crystaaallllllllll *hops aroung trying to grab it*

Jacqueline: WAAAAAAHHHHH!!! MOMMMYYYY! BOOK EEL ON MY ED!!!

Atenacius: ……………………EEP *Morning and Evening Dew poke him*

Umbra: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Sword... *picks up ritual knife*

Luna: *sleeping*

Lisa: BUD!!! WHY did you make all the Aeons babies!!! You know that we have to take care of them!

Bud: o.O O.O O.o o.o You're right...Eep!!! *trys to make an aging potion* *potion blows up* ouch...*dies*

Valen: *reaches the Dewprism* *turns back into adult...turns everyone else back to normal*

Vesuvia: THE RACE CONTINUES!!! Bud is down and out of the race! Valen and Jacqueline are still in, as well as Mint, Alexander, Luna and Umbra!

Aurora: HEY!!! Did you see that good for nothing [expletive]?!

Mint: Yeah. He's right in front of Jacqueline...holding the Dewprism...

Aurora: ...wrong good for nothing [expletive]...I meant WHERE IS VICTORIA?!  
Valen: She is in a closet hiding from you.

Aurora: MUAHAHA!!! Victoria, I'm still gonna kill you...

Lunar: R&R!!!


	8. Professor Maximillion's Laboratory

Disclaimer:

Lunar: I own absolutely nothing, GET IT?!?!

Vesuvia: Nothing to own...nothing to lose...*rebrewing silence potion*

Maximillion: *sigh* Coco was the only one who's potion wasn't used...I was going to use that potion on MINT and Elena! Not my DAUGHTER and Elena! *bangs head against desk* Oh well...*goes into laboratory*

Mint: Are you thinking...what I'm thinking?

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Valen: Are you thinking of tying Atenacius to a stake and burning him too?!?! 

Mint: O.O; Uh...noooo...I meant do you want to go...Investigate Professor Maximillion's Lab?  
Vesuvia: No...I wouldn't...you don't know what might happen to you in there...!!!

Mint: Yes?

Vesuvia: Nothing.

Mint: All right! Then who wants to come with me?! Everyone who wants to come...Please say Aye!  
Everyone else: ...

Mint: ...Wimps...Well! I'm going to come back in half an hour and then, I'll go into the Laboratory! *leaves*

Valen: Are you thinking...what I'm thinking?

Jacqueline: *whispers something*

Valen: *nods* Everyone! Here's the official plan!

(ten minutes later...)

Valen: All who want to work this plan...Say Aye!!!

Everyone: AYE!!!!!!!!!!

Vesuvia: *knocks on Laboratory's Door*

Maximillion: *opens door* Yes?

Vesuvia: *Whispers plan to her father, who grins and motions everyone inside the Laboratory*

(twenty minutes later...)

Mint: *comes back to find that everyone is gone* Wimps...they were too scared to go into The Professor's Laboratory...*goes in, the room is dark* No one's here...perfect! *claps hands and the whole Lab lights up. The first room is a library* Why was everyone so scared?! Dang...it's just some stupid books. WHAT'S SO SCARY ABOUT THAT?!?!?!

Everyone else: *watching on The Lunar Mirror, Luna's rather large, flat, circular [relic] that allows you to see something else...you'll get it if you read D&L* Hee hee hee

Mint: Something has to give. Those morons are just getting weirder and weirder. *goes into second room. This room has a long table in the middle, covered with books. Other than that, there are shelves on the walls* These people have a way with being scared...OH!!! That looks like a [relic]!!! *Grabs something, that turns out to be Alpha, who proceeds to start poking her to no end* STUPID BUG-THINGIE THAT LOOKS LIKE A CROSS BETWEEN A MORNING DEW AND A BIRD!!!! *Goes into third room. This room is full of potions* Finally looks like a laboratory...for once. *picks up the first potion that she sees* now what does this do... *a drop drips onto the floor...and decays a hole in it* ACID!!! What type of [expletive] would make acid! *looks at labels* Acid...Nitroglycerin...Liquidating Potion...Antidote...Solidifying Potion...Aging Potion...Freezing Potion...ect... *walks into last room* EEP!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?! *there is a metal platform in the center with a glass box on it. There are silver "rings" going around the box, which is filled with a green fluid. The whole rest of the room was filled with machines...but what was in the box...* VESUVIA?!?! *runs until she sees Prof. Maximillion* Your...YOUR DAUGHTER IS IN SOME FREAK'N [EXPLETIVE] BOX!!!!!!!!

Maximillion: Now you know...she's a clone...I'm the greatest (twenty minutes of boasting) geneticist ever...and you are not allowed in here...you shall pay...*snaps fingers, the scene turns into a lab with Mint on a metal platform w/the rings, just no box*...and I'm also considered the craziest...

Mint: *faints*

(somewhere else)

Maya: You think that that was a bit too much for her...?  
Everyone: ...nah...

Lunar: Sorry, junk chapter. R&R...even though this chapter's kinda junk...


	9. The Chapter of the Random!

Disclaimer:

Lunar: HI! ^_____^ I really think that um...that everything's perfectly fine...hehe...

Lunar: . HAY! Who's that?!?!

Lunar: MUAHAHA!  
Lunar: ~.~; Mint...

Mint: *changes back* How'd you know...

Lunar: Because I did. And I heard Kirielle screaming that someone stole her magic...

Mint: ...Just do the Disclaimer...

Lunar: I own nothing. !.! R&R!!!!

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lisa: *sitting there* Oh! Coco! What're you doing here?! Did you hear about what happened at The Professor's Lab...

Coco: Uh, huh...did you see Bud? He has my potion. Still.

Maximillion: *runs past* BUD! COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE! YOU DON'T CARRY NITRO- ON TOP OF A PILE OF BOXES! ~.~  
Lisa: And that could only mean one thing...Chatroom's on! ^-^;

Coco: ...ever since when did Bud balance Nitro every time there was a chat room?...

(somewhere out there...)

Mint: Logs onto her computer...how she got a computer at that time...I have no clue -.-*

Ringleader, No-Insane-People, GeneticProdigy, and Pollywog5 have entered the chat

Ringleader: WHO THE HECK IS NARSISSIC ENOUGH TO NAME THEMSELVES...wait... Vesuvia, right?

GeneticProdigy: What would make you think that.

Ringleader: ...yep...it's Vesuvia...

No-Insane-People: Who's Pollywog5?  
Pollywog5: POLLY! ...plus five...the highest number I can count! ^____^

GeneticProdigy: Oh, gods no!!!  
Aeon-of-Dew has entered the chat

Aeon-of-Dew: Did. You. Say...

Ringleader: NO!

Aeon-of-Dew has left the chat

Destiny_Goddess, Lunar_Angel, and Shadow_Mage have entered the chat  
GeneticProdigy: ...Jacqueline...what are you doing here...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY COVER-UP!!!

Destiny_Goddess: Well, I was getting tired of millions of pervs trying to get me to go to the dance! I shall never love a man!  
Lunar_Angel: o.O

Destiny_Goddess: ...I shall never love a person?  
Lunar_Angel: O.o

Destiny_Goddess: SHALL NEVER LOVE ANOTHER LIVING BEING!

Lunar_Angel: O.O;

Destiny_Goddess: ...don't have a sick mind Luna, I know what you're thinking...

Destiny_Goddess has left the chat

Pollywog5: HIIIIIIII ^___________________________________^

Shadow_Mage: ...o.o...~.~...:P Hey Elena?  
Pollywog5: HI ^_^

Shadow_Mage: How'd you like to come help me take over the world?

Pollywog5 and Shadow_Mage have left the chat

PumpkinMaster has entered the chat  
Lunar_Angel: Sorry, I've gtg...Save the world from my diabolical sis...stop the revival of a deadly summon...you know, the usual...

Lunar_Angel has left the chat

PumpkinMaster: My Dear Sister! ^-^ We're having pumpkins tonight!

Ringleader: ...That's it! I'm going back to Carona!

Ringleader and PumpkinMaster have left the chat

No-Insane-People: Anyone left on?  
GeneticProdigy: Myself. Well...

TheGreatPumpkin has entered the chat

TheGreatPumpkin: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall take over the world! Uh...hey Rue? Do ya know any evil lines I can say? I'm fresh out...

GeneticProdigy: Well...I WOULD have given you "I'm not being haughty...because I AM better than you!" but some others asked me first. Sorry.

TheGreatPumpkin: !.! j-j T-T ect...bye...

TheGreatPumpkin has left the chat  
GeneticProdigy: That was weird...

(GeneticProdigy and No-Insane-People have left the chat

(Somewhere else)  
Belle: I bet you a million dollars and your Dewprism that Duke's gonna win!  
Valen and Jacqueline: *watching a fight between Duke and a pollywog* You're on.

(twenty minutes later)

Duke: *breathing heavily* You haven't won yet! Ugh... *loses*

Belle: WHAT?!?!?! *throws the money at the Aeon's heads* *leaves*

Valen: Muahaha...Duke! Up!

Duke: *runs up, alive*

Jacqueline: Excellent! And...here...*gives Duke the money*

(a few years later...)  
Belle: *finds out what happened* DUKE YOU NUMBSKULL!

Lunar: So! R&R! Unless you want to be in the same situation as Belle...this is a lousy chapter...Oh, and if you wanna know "the truths behind the ToF game...e-mail our group researcher...(I'll let you guess who it is ^-^;)


	10. Of Pumpkins and Pollywogs

Disclaimer:

Lunar: Hiya!!! I'm not in control of anything...j-j Waaaahh!

Vesuvia: This is Bud's Final Fight. If he doesn't win...he is expelled from the World Domination Race!!! In the left! Bud and the jack-o-lanterns!  
Bud: Vote Pumpkin!  
Vesuvia: @_________@; And on the right...Cario and Yamo?! Who's...never mind...A Pollywog.

Cario: My pollywog's gonna beat your pumpkins!

Lunar: ^-^; Now! The final showdown of third class sorcerers!

Bud, Cario: HEY!!! :(

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: *standing in front of a stadium* Who you are and your class.

Mint: Princess Mint of the East Heaven Kingdom; Class 3 Summoner

Rue: Rue; Non-Magic

Vesuvia: High Princess Vesuvia of the Central Crystalline Kingdom; Class 2 Magician

Claire: Claire; Non-Magic

Maya: Queen Maya of the East Heaven Kingdom; Class 2 [Relic] User

Samantha: Princess Samantha of the Central Crystalline Kingdom; Class 3 Summoner

Klaus: Professor Klaus; Non-Magic

Rod: Rod the Blade Star; Non-Magic

Mel: Fancy Mel; Class 2 Sorceress

Pearl: Pearl, Guardian Jumi of Pearl; Half-Lucida

Blackpearl: Lady Blackpearl, Knight Jumi of Blackpearl; Clarus

Valen: Valen; Class 1 Purification Aeon

Jacqueline: Jacqueline; Class 1 Destiny Aeon

Elezual: Elezual, Knight of Lapis Lazuli; Half-Lucida

Luna: Luna; Class 3 Lunar Aeon

Umbra: Umbra; Class 3 Shadow Aeon

Elena: Um...Elena?; No magic! ^_________^;

Ect...

Bud: *looking out* Woah! Lots of people! @-@

Lisa: BUD!! Why did you have to get yourself into?!

Cario: Hey Yamo! Don't bail out on me now! *looking for Yamo...who turns out to be sleeping* ~.~;

(Later, in the Stadium)

Lunar: (that's right! Me!!!): hello and Welcome to a new season of Quidditch!...uh...wrong script. Found it! Welcome everyone to the Third Class Sorcerer Battle 2002!!! I shall be your host for the morning-

Some-Wise-Mouth: But it's 10:00 at night!  
Lunar: ...Minor detail. Tonight's performance will be with Bud and Cario! With Pumpkin and Yamo! Let the battle begin!

Bud: FINALLY! My pumpkins shall triumph! Go now! *pumpkin doesn't move* Please? *pumpkin STILL doesn't move* PLEASE?! I'M BEGGING YOU! MOVE! *pumpkin is still*

Audience: *sweatdrop* eh heh heh...

Cario: MUAHAHA! You can't even move your pumpkin! Go Yamo!

Yamo: *floats around the arena*

Cario: Uh...*sweatdrop*...of all times...why does he not listen now...

Vesuvia: I TOLD YOU POLLYWOGS LOSE THEIR SENSE OF HEARING QUICKLY!!!

Cario: Um...well...Green Magic!  
Bud: Fear the Frying Pan!

Cario: ?.? Frying pan?

Bud: *sweatdrop* Yeah...

(twenty minutes later...)

*Bud and Cario are out of weapons*

(An hour later)

*Bud and Cario are trying to burn each other's cloaks*

(The next morning...)

*Bud and Cario are seen arm wrestling...Audience is asleep*

(next year)

*Bud and Cario are playing chess*

(A few millenias later...)

*The ghosts of Bud and Cario are arguing over who WAS stronger*

Lunar: *sweatdrop* Um...Weird chappie...*looks at B&C* AFTER A FEW MILLION YEARS, HAVEN'T EITHER OF YOU DIMWITS EVER CONSIDERED CALLING A DRAW?!?!

Bud and Cario: :( Never!

Lunar: ...rrrrrrrrright…. R&R...lousey Chapter...~.~;


	11. Rue and Mint

Disclaimer:

Lunar: Hello! I own absolutely nothing...*sigh*. I don't even own this chapter. j-j This chappie comes off of some pics that I've translated into written form.

Elena: Oooooooooooh! How funny! ^___^  
Vesuvia: And best of all...I'm not in it!  
Jacqueline: NONE of the OC would be in it!  
Valen: Looking at the site...there was a picture of myself in it...but the theme of these pictures would prove quite frankly to be...what is it, anyway?  
Lunar: I can't tell! ^-^

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: Everyone! Lets get moving! Our showing must continue. The people in Studio 534 are unable to work the scene: Fight between Blood and Smoky and Rue. Let's get moving!

Rue: *beats the two*

Lunar: *hands the tape to room 534* Sheesh. That was easy. ...morons who can't do that...

Mint: ...so...tierd...*sits on a random pollywog, which just so happens to be Rue*

Rue: O.O;;;

???: MuahahahahahahahA!!!  
Mint: ...alright. Only one (expletive) has that type of voice. Who let Atenacius in?!?!?!

Atenacius: YoU KnoW ThaT You'rE SittinG ON RuE, RighT???  
Mint: WHAT?!  
Atenacius: WatcH. *begins de-transformation spell...but Mint jump-kicks him before he finishes, making a different spell*

Vesuvia: *walks into studio 47...* What the hell...*Mint and Rue are in each other's uniforms* What happened to YOU?!

Mint: HEY! It's not my fault that Atenacius messed up the spell!  
Vesuvia: ...why is it that I don't believe you?

Mint: UM………………..

Vesuvia: Well. You have to get your uniforms back...

Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Not Mel!  
Vesuvia: ~.~; Don't be so stupid! You don't need to see Mel, all you need to do is to switch clothes!  
Mint: ...shut up with your Hermione accent and speak normal English!  
Vesuvia: Just switch uniforms!  
Mint: ...too easy. We're off to see Mel! *Rue and Mint see Mel*

Rue&Mint: We need to switch our clothes.

Mel: All right! *does spell...messes up*

Vesuviua: BLOODY HELL?! THIS IS EVEN WORSE! *Rue and Mint...switched genders*

Rue: *blushing furiously*

Mint: #^%#&&^*@#)(&)(@&#$@*&#$*&)@&$*^!$)(@!{

Bud: *running through*

Maximillion: *still chasing Bud* I am not old!!! I'm 28, moron! I summon: Elemental Wind!!!

Bud: *Wind Elemental swipes potions* !.!

Maximillion: @.@ Rue? Mint? What happened to you?!

Mint: JUST GIVE US A POTION (EXPLETIVE)

(the potion is given and R&M are normal)  
Lunar: R&R! Oh, and thank you reviewers: Victoria, Liol, Cherry Lee, and Jooles!  
Jacqueline: !.! I wasn't even in this chappie...

Mint: Oh, don't worry about it...have some sugar.

Jacqueline: *grabs sugar* Eheeheeheeheeheeheeeeee!!!

Lunar: @___________@;;; R&R!!!!!!!!!


	12. SUGAR QUEEN!

Disclaimer:

Lunar: Hello everyone! Welcome to Studio 47...Pointless Threads of Fate! The Show Where The Random Happens---And You Can (Almost) Bet Money On It! ^^;

Everyone: *trying to kill Mint and Bud*

Mint: o.O O.O O.o o.o I'M SORRY!!! SHEESH!!!

Vesuvia: Welcome to the chappie...Warning: All Aeons Have Problems...(Here at least ^^;)

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Bud: HEY! YOU THERE!  
Atenacius: WhaT?!?!  
Bud: I've got an excellent deal here! This potion-for $9.95!!!  
Atenacius: o.o; Fine-I'lL BuY IT.

Bud: ...now...to find another victim...hee hee...

(Elsewhere...)  
Mint: what to do...what to do...?!

All: Why did you do that?! Aren't you smart enough to know NOT to give Jacqueline sugar?!  
Mint: ...eep...

Bud: *enters-sneaking to the room where Rue, Vesuvia, Valen, Ruenis, Elena, ect... are trying to get the sugar from Jacqueline...unsuccessfully* HEY! Whomever buys this will be...immune to sugar! o.O;

All: *dash*

Announcer Vesuvia: And the race is on! Rue is in the lead...Valen teleported over...o.O;...is that considered cheating...?

Bud: Mwahahaha! (this is gonna be good...)

(Later That Day...)  
Atenacius: *walks in in the non-BoC form...(I think the BoC is what turns him into the face on the block)* BuD IS GoinG TO DiE……….

Valen: Stupid moronic idiotic demented (ect...) retailers...THAT (EXPLETIVE) IS GONNA DIE!

Rue: o.O;;; I can't believe it...he actually...screamed...!!! (have you noticed that Valen never yells? I mean, not even when Rue&Ruecian were killing him or, my favorite line said by him, uh...when Mint says "Looks like you've got problems..." "Problems...? I'm Valen Almighty Aeon! I can defeat you in any form! Melt under my light!" (Blame the good memory of everything he says to Selene...she told me the wordings.)

Atenacius: I DO NoT.

All: o.O;;;

(Elsewhere)

Vesuvia: Everyone! Hide! SHE'S COMING!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacqueline: *singing* Sugar queen! Sugary sweet, A million and seven teen! Sugar queen! Taste the sweet from the crystalline oh yeah! You can get...Sugar Hiigh! Having the time of your life! Ohhhh See that girl, watch that scene, she is the sugar queen! Saturday night when the shine is low...Look'n out for a place to go...where they serve the right candys! Grabbing everything! You come to look for sweet...Any candy could get you high! Night is young and all's candy high...With a bit of sugar, everything is fine! You're in the mood for sweet...And when you get the chance...you are the Sugar queen! Sugary sweet, A million and seventeen! Sugar queen! Taste the sweet from the crystalline oh yeah! You can get...Sugar Hiigh! Having the time of your life! Ohhhh See that girl, watch that scene, she is the sugar queen! You're an immortal, you carry a wand...leave 'um hyper and then you're gone...Look'n out for another, anything will do, you're in the mood for sweet...and when you get the chance...You are the Sugar Queen! Sugary sweet, A million and seventeen! Sugar Queen! Taste the sweet from the crystalline oh yeah! You can get...Sugar Hiigh! Having the time of your life! Ohhhh See that girl, watch that scene, she is the sugar queen!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O;;;;;;;;

Jacqueline: HIIIIIIIII!!!! SUGAR HIGH MAGIC!!!! *points wand at Mint-whom gets sugar high* MWAHAHA!!! COME MY SUGAR HIGH FOLLOWERS!  
Both: *Run off*

All else: O.o; Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiight.

Lunar: OH YEAH! And, to Liol, if you are wondering, I am...kinda...sugar high right now...very VERY S.H. (How else would I have come up with Sugar Queen?!?!?!) R&R!!!!!!!


	13. Fortelling of Next Ch, and Thanx!

Disclaimer:

Lunar: Hello to reviewers that review!!!! Erm...I own nothing, I claim nothing, I get sued nothing, understand? PREPARE TO BE CONFUSED!  
Selene: Isn't it amused?  
Lunar: ...walking dictionary...(Really! People call her that! O.O;)

Luna: Everyone, We hope you enjoy the fic.

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: *appears in the studio in her normal black dress with slits up the sides saying "Insanity Goddess" written on her back in white that she wears whenever hosting Pointless Threads of Fate* *Luna is wearing a Sailor Moon Queen Serenity Dress in silver, not white* *Finally, Selene is wearing a blue Athena-like dress and helmet...in silver and blue*

All else: o.O; O.O; O.o; o.o;

Mint: Eh! I heard rumor that Valen actually yelled! Is it true???  
Valen: I am in denial.

Mint: ...did you drown yet...?

Rue: And I've heard that Atenacius has an actual body other than the talking wall!!!  
All: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Woah!!!

Selene: Everyone! We have come with an announcement from-

Luna: The Moon Kingdom-Sailor Moon!

Lunar: Mount Olympus-Greek Mythology!

Selene: ...uh...right.

Luna: Ra!-Egyptian Mythology!  
Lunar: Valhalla!-Norse Mythology!

Luna: Nirvana!-Buddhism and Hinduism!  
Lunar: Woah! As in the rock band?!  
Luna: NO! As in escape from the Wheel of Life!

Lunar: Oh, that's not very interesting. I was hoping you...

Selene: QUIET!!! They say...don't accuse me of yelling, don't call me absent-minded...and...that's about it...except for that they want Lunar hanged...oh, well. Oh yeah! AND! We're having a fight going on between Vesuvianite and Aurora!

Luna: Sheesh! Victoria's characters don't get along with other stories, do they? Bud and Cario, Neptune and Hawkeye, and now Vesuvianite and Aurora!!!

Lunar: The better for me...

Selene: Now, we want to ask, who do you want as the announcer...do you want the robot guy??? Do you want one of us three??? Do you want-

Lunar: ...and we'll cut her off before she says anything else. Who's going to be the announcer for the fight? You? ME? LUNA? Selene? A character? TELL!!!!!!!  
Luna: And, now we gather to give the main message::: To thank the reviewers.

Lunar:

Cherry Lee:

YEP!!! It's very random. Did you know that I LOVE SUGAR?! CRAZYNESS FOREVER!!! .; My spell-check is now screaming at me. Crazyness is not a word? !____! How can I survive?! SO! Thank you for both of your two reviews!  
Victoria:

Got Reviews? You review everything, did you know that?! And...it is scary. I could just hear him, "emotions are below me..." ~.~;;; CRAZINESS DOES RULE!!! ...I've gone mad? Really?! O.O Bwahaha!!! (o)___(o);;;;; (Can you IM me on the fight topic?)

Jooles:  
YEP! You are mentioned again!!! ^_______^; Don't worry on the complaint. I thought that the paragraph was too smashed up too...^^; And...good to know people find my fic funny...it IS a Humor after all...They should make a "Demented" option, all ready!!! -.-; Toodles!

Liol:  
...I've got a confession to make. At first, I thought you were a boy. Sorry!!! I don't know why it didn't move after I updated, perhaps it was a bug. Why did you look, anyway-if you thought I didn't update? You're a mad scientist, eh? ONE thing in common with Selene...~.~;


	14. Fights and NO this is NOT End of Fic typ...

Disclaimer:

Lunar: *sigh* the fight is finally ready...And I don't own anything...OH! And Jooles asked if she could be in it?! Yep! ^^; AND THAT MEANS...she's the main announcer!

Jacqueline: Along with...

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Jooles: The scene is set!!! Vesuvianite and her apprentices on one side and Aurora and her Dragon Gods on the other...The one rule-You can't let it last forever like Bud and Cario's. Let the battle begin!!!

Vesuvianite: You are so going down!!!  
Aurora: In your dreams!!!  
Vesuvianite & Aurora: *start attacking each other*

Cario & Coco: *off to the sidelines* Go Aurora! We bet money on you!!! ^________^;

Hemi: *next to Coco and Cario* YOU'D BETTER WIN VESUVIANITE!!!! $_$;

Jooles: No back seat driving!!!

Everyone: !.!

Victoria & Alexandra: *in a different announcement box*

Victoria: Eh, this is definitely going to be a tie...

Alexandra: @_____@; How many Dragon Gods are there, exactly???

(In arena)

Vesuvianite: Prepare to die. Aurora...

Aurora: You first!!! Dragon Gods!!!  
Vesuvianite: Apprentices! Prepare to fight!  
(elsewhere)

Neptune: Welcome, Hawkeye...To the Water Shrine!!!

Hawkeye: o.o; *draws Dew Light Sword*

Neptune: Neptune's Trident!!! *fight begins*

(back to V&A)

Everyone: *tired*

Vesuvianite & Aura: *pant, pant*

Aura: ...I'm Aurora's Spirit Dragon...how can I lose to some...mortal?!  
Vesuvianite: ...This is rigged!!!! I'm an AEON! I can't lose to HER!!! A...a secondary form!!!

Apprentices: *talking*...she's all ready tired...no...it's the only way...we can't do this to her...Aeons are all supposed to be dead anyway...

Vesuvianite: Huh? *looks at apprentices* ?!?!?!?!

Apprentices: We're sorry...Milady Vesuvianite...

(The apprentices, in front of Aura's awed eyes, grab her and pull her back)

Audience: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Vesuvianite: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!

Announcer: STOP!!!!

Everyone: ?.?

Announcer: No killing OCs!!!

Everyone: ...darn.

(back to N&H)

Neptune: Wave of Poseidon!!! *summons a wall of water*

Hawkeye: ...meep...*gets washed out of the building*

Neptune: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P ...erm... Nice dueling you? 0:)

Lunar: What's up with Neptune? Will there ever be peace with Victoria's characters? (Valen: No, I just challenged one of them.) o.O; What did the apprentices try to do? And...WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE HOSTING THE FIGHTS?! ...wait a tick (Austin Powers)...I volunteered! ^^; Any more fights...I'll be happy to do them!!!

(at a later time)

Lunar: Oh Miiiint! ^.~

Mint: What...o.O;

Lunar: I'm gonna SO torture you... ^__________________________________________^

Mint: But...but...I'm your Favorite Character!!!

Lunar: YEP! I LIKE TO _TORTURE_ MY FAV CHARACTERS!!!

Mint: Why...WHY ME?!?!?!

(somewhere else)

Luna: Rue. I can save you in one condition.

Rue: Save me? ?_?

Luna: Yes. Lunar's gonna *whisper, whisper* in the next chappie! 

Rue: Okay...just...what's the price?

Luna: Oh, nothing much.

Rue: ...Fine...I'll go through...

Luna: ^____^ YES! *takes off Rue's hat and starts poking at his hair*

Rue: O.O;;;

(somewhere else, again)

Valen: So. What is your bribe?

Atenacius: WhaT IS IT ThaT YoU CaN OffeR ThaT IS SO ImportanT???

Selene: I can, as an authoress, give out immunity from my psycho assistance, Lunar.

Aeons: ...Really...? / ReallY?!?!?!

Selene: Yes! ^^;

Valen: Now. Why are you offering us.

Lunar: *appears out of nowhere* WELL!!! What did you expect?! She just thinks...

Selene: :(

Lunar: ...eep! 

All: ?.?;

Selene: Because...

Lunar: Duh! You're...*shut up by Selene, again*

Atenacius: ...NO. I CaN DO WithouT ThaT...

Valen: ...Fine. As long as there are no pathetic attempts to get rich off of me...

Selene: YES!!!!! ^_____________^;;;

Lunar: *released from grip. She smirks evilly* ...Because you're her fav. character!!! Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!!! :P The secret's out!!!!!!!!!! See ya, Selene!!!

Selene: *embarrassed beyond belief...I need immunity more than they do...Lunar!!! You're gonna die!!!!

(massive chase scene follows, ending the fic)

...Junk chapter...R&R...


	15. Radio Show and Commercials

Disclaimer:

Lunar: Me back! ^_________________^;;; And...I've heard *whispers* I've heard that Selene's might stop her research long enough to update soon...something about someone saying she's working too much...*stops whispering* ^.~ Whoever said that--Thanks!!! (PS...this isn't my best work, I wrote it all during on of my lit classes while we were waiting...~____~) Oh, and I don't own anything!

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: ^_~ Well! Here's Radio Station 47--Lunar Live! Hosting from my own house! Today's issue--what's up in the ToF section of FF.N??? First speaker is our own Lady of the Blue Moon, Selene! *insert applause*

So! How does it feel to know that you haven't updated Epic Tale of the Dewprism for around two weeks?!

Selene: o.O;;; LUNAR!!! What are you doing here? And, for your information, I'm working on it now! I can fire you anytime--

Lunar: ^^; Eh heh...well! There's the report for her fic, and now we move onto Luna!

So? Why does you fic take so long when you have a copy right in front of you?

Luna: --; Must you do this? And, there is no copy right in front of me! I have alterations to do!  
Lunar: NOW! For a more exiting topic than those two--there seems to be three schools opening up, one senior school and two new ones! Carona High, Fate in a Locker, and Legacy of ToF!

Someone: EH! Excuse me--gotta go to class! *bashes into Lunar, sending her flying*

Lunar: @___@;;; Waaaaaaaaah!!

Mint: ugh! Stop crying like a (expletive) and continue your show!!!  
Lunar: .;;; Security!

Mint: *being dragged away* YOU (EXPLETIVE)!!!!!!!

Lunar: ^________^ And! The latest headlines!: MINT, PRINCESS OF EAST HEAVEN, GETS REJECTED BY HER CRUSH, RUE, DOLL OF VALEN, FOR HER SISTER, MAYA, EAST HEAVEN QUEEN

Paper man: Everyone! Shocking news!!!  
Lunar: Wait a tick...ah! new latest news!: MINT, PRINCESS OF EAST HEAVEN, TAKES HER OWN LIFE BY JUMPING OFF CLIFF

Mint: ...really?...

Lunar: ?.?; Well, Mint. You heard um! Go! Can't disappoint your public, ya know!

Mint: :\ EH?!

Lunar: ^_~ Now! I also have reports that Valen so far has...eh...I-won't-bother-to-count lost relatives, ex-friends, ex-GIRLfriends, ect...why doesn't he tell us things like this?!  
Valen: Or at least tell ME about this!

Lunar: O.O;;; FAN FIC WRITERS!! ARGH!  
Fan fic writers: Hey! You're one too!

Lunar: @.@;;; Oh yeah...I forgot! ^___^ Bweheheeeeee!!!

Everyone: *cough, cough* *sweatdrop*

Lunar: ^_^ And now for the weather reports! Snow seems to be coming early this year in Sylaio Town--and a citizen, namely Aurora, is holding a Christmas Celebration there! Now--here's the question. Who was Angela making that for...? AND! How will it be when Authors come in??? (If you'd like to let her put you in--e-mail vickychastan@msn.com and tell her so...and that I'm a good salesperson. Just kidding about the last part! The salesperson thingie...)

Vesuvia: *runs past* I'm gonna be late...

Lunar: Oh, and that reminded me! The highlight of tonight, however, is Adelaine's Karaoke Bar--open to all OCs and CCs of ToF! So, go there to hear characters sing!

Vesuvia: Hurry everyone! We just got our invitations!

Jacqueline: I still wonder over seating arrangements...

Lunar: WAIT A TICK! Jacqueline! You're singing the ending of this chappie!

Jacqueline: @.@ Why?

Lunar: Because you need practice! (This is NOT her actual song. I know her actual song, this one was made by Selene) *whispers something to Jaq*

Jacqueline: Curse you. MUSIC!!!

__

I know how to burn 

I know how to heal

I know what's a lie

And what is real 

I know how to change

And I know how to cast

No one ever died for dreaming to the last

Long life is not enough 

But it is the only place to start my love 

And I'm smart enough 

Together we can purify the world, ohh... 

People like us 

May not survive 

But there's no point in living 

If you're just going to die 

We know when to revive

And we know when to kill 

If we can't live at all 

Then others never will

Long life is not enough

But it is the only place to start my love 

And if I'm smart enough 

Together we can purify the world, ohh...

I...I am destiny's miss

I...I am fate's sacred heir

I...I am duty's Aeon

The heavens shall prepare 

Long life is not enough 

But it is the only place to start my love 

And if I'm smart enough 

Together we can purify the world, ohh...

Long life is not enough

Long life is not enough!!!

(The music slowly fades away, as does the chappie! R&R!!! ^_____^ Actually, I think the song is decent...it's written be Selene. Just try it...turn on the music and sing these lyrics...it actually works! @.@;;;)


	16. I LIVE!

Disclaimer:

Lunar: I am here to announce the new chappie of madness! ^_~ And, this time, grossness. O_O It's a junk chapter, my family ran out of sugar, and...T_T

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Lunar: HI PEEPS!...AAA! Where is everybody?!?!?!?!

Mint: Right behind you...

Lunar: . . . .;;; EH!!! So! ^__^ What to do today?

Mint: You...don't know?!?!?!?!?!

Lunar: NOPE!!! ^___^

Mint: heh...he...haaaaaaaaa...HWAHAhAHAA!!!

Everyone: o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Lunar: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...

(ELSEWHERE...)  
Anastasia: *raises a goblet of...blood?! O_____O* And let us all thank me for planning of the death of the rabid Lunar...

(EH!!! NOT THERE!!! O.O;;;)

V & J: *talking...looking evil...* We shall create the ULTIMATE torture machine...Why?...As punishment for Mint and Rue, nitwit! You don't remember they _killed_ me?!...Oh, yeah...

(YEP! HERE'S RIGHT! XD)

Those weird two: HEY! Stop interfering! I sense some _really bored _readers out there!!! If there even are readers!

(WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! T___________T)  
The Aeons: Don't be a baby! If you must be so annoying, come down here and be annoying to my face!

(NO! I DON'T WANNA! YOU CALL ME IMMATURE! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!)  
The whole world: ………………………….(sweatdrop) This isn't even funny…

(GAH! DIEEEEEE!)  
Everyone who thought this isn't *sniff* funny *crys* : *falls over dead* x___X;;;

Lunar: *IS!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!* Okie day! WHO Said this isn't funny?! _O O_ GAH! WHA HAPPENED TO ME FACE?! O_O Much better!

Jacqueline: Uh, we really have no time for you, we're trying to put a "LASER" on the moon...uh, oops! Wrong script...heh...^^;

Valen: ;;; Uh...We're working on Operation: Make Annoying, Radio-active (o.O;;;), yodeling, specimens useful entities. In other words: CREATION OF THE FIRST MARY SUE! *DUN DUN DUNNN!* *insert woman screaming in a high pitched voice* So, we really don't have time!!!!!!!!! BESIDES! I HAVE NO OTHER REASON SO LEAVE!!!!  
Lunar: GAH!!!  
Valen: YES! FEAR ME!!!  
LUNAR...uh...Lunar: NO! BEHIND YOU!  
Valen: What the---GAH!!!  
(behind him stands the mistress of all evil, the lady of all terror--LILLY!!! (DUN DUN DUNNN!)

Lilly: She was a boy, he was a girl, can I make it any more obvious?

All: o.O;

Lilly: She was a punk, he did ballet, what more can I say? She wanted her, he'd never tell. Secretly he wanted him as well...

The WORLD: O_O;;;

Lilly: HI! I am Lilly! LUNAR's class PERVERT! So...hey handsome...*dies...Selene appears and slits her throat*

Lunar: *snicker* I told you, Selene, that you--

Selene: *raises knife* That I _what_?!

Lunar: O_______________O;;; Ack! Nothing!!! *Selene vanishes*

Jacqueline: Now! OUT!!!  
Lunar: *sniff* Why does everyone hate me!

Jacqueline: ...Hmm...I don't know...Get out anyway!

Lunar: *waah* Bye...*And...she IS gone*

(Hmm...let's see...does the moon duo partake in lesbian incest?)  
Luna: O_O WHAT?!

Umbra: DIE YOU ^*%($&$&@#E!(*^(*@!^$E(*(*$~^*()^$^$*(^~$#(*!#^$(*!@^$

(EH!!! Oo;...I guess not...let's see somewhere else, shall we?)  
V & J: *making out..."not noticing" Lunar*

(O___O And I thought this could get no worse...)  
Those two: *Lunar is gone, mind you* Heh heh...back to work on the Mary Sue, hmm?

Lunar: *back at studio* I now know why I never leave my studio...@_@ 

Everyone: *evil laugh*

Lunar: *glare* But, just you wait!!! I shall get the last laugh!

Everyone: HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHAAAA!

Lunar: …………….INSANE LADIES!!  
(Four winged women appear)  
Lady with blonde hair: Montra!  
Lady with black hair: Levestra!

Lady with red hair: Seytetra!  
Lady with blue hair: Cameletra!

M, L, S, & C: We are...the INSANE QUAD-TRAS! XDDDDDD

Lunar: What is Mint planning? Will I actually die? Will Valen and Jacqueline actually create a Mary Sue? Will Valen think up another reason for hating me? What the (expletive) is Lilly doing here? DO they partake in lesbian incest?! Will Valen and Jacqueline just propose to each other already?!?! Will I ever leave my studio ever again? What craziness will my ladies reek? And finally...WILL YOU GUYS REVIEW?

Optimist: Of course, they'll say it's the best story the world has ever seen and--

Cynic: They hate it. They'll never review, why, they'll flame!!!  
Idealist: They'll love it, I know it!

Realist: Only time will tell!!!

Lunar: ; HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!! I never hired you!

Optimist: Why not? You wanna hire us, though, don't you?  
Cynic: We're dead.

Idealist: You didn't?

Realist: ……….

Lunar: What, Chaos will follow?! *Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil look* Back to back, next chappie will be better, mom is buying sugar right now...^_~


	17. Please don't sew It's SUE!

Disclaimer:

Lunar: HYPERNESSESSSSSSSSEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *gasp* SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *gag* SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS--

Mint: *whacks Lunar over head with ring* --;

Jacqueline: Own nothing, Lunar does.

Mint: .;;; OKAY! WHO GAVE JAQ "STAR WARS"?!?!

Random girl w/messy white hair: *whistles innocently, NOT!*

Lunar: ………………YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Jacqueline: E'g aug nallaery na nig nika epstonmi!

Mint: Jaq doesn't speak a real language..._

THE STUPIDEST FAN FIC YOU EVER READ AND WON'T WANNA READ AGAIN, OR YOUR MONEY BACK, CALL NOW!

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

LUNARRRRRRRRRR...E!: *running toward door...it is glass...* *BANG!* @_@;;; VICKIE-CHAN! ^_^ HI! YOU HAVE AURORA? YIPEE!

Victoria: ....; Must you yell everything you say? *leaves*  
LUNAR: YES! ^___^

All: v-v

Aurora: Not here again! _

LUNAR: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Jacqueline: Too loud, Lunar is.

All: Duh!  
Aurora: Anyone who brings insanity within a mile radius of me-shall--

Mint: *trips over chair*

Anastasia: *disembowels Lunar, in a loud and bloody death*

Everyone: *GASP* Mint tripped! We shall all ignore Anastasia and Lunar because we are STUPID and have no sense of PRIORITIES! *GASP*

Aurora: ...idiots

Montra: Don't blame me--I just work here.

Aurora: -______-

(Next Day)  


Jacqueline: *singing, again..._;* *stops...YAY!* Ahem...AURORA GET UP! *bangs air-that-magically-sounds-like-a-gong* *walks forward, bangs her head on the AIR!* @_@

(An hour later)

Jacqueline: *wakes up, magically wearing a Chinese uniform. Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO! MWHAHA!* AURORA!

Aurora: _what_?!

Jacqueline: This is your fault!!!  
Aurora: ??? I didn't--

Jaq: NO! THAT! *points at a random streaker, dashing naked down the street*!!!!!!  
Aurora: @_@ I'M OUTTA HERE! *runs*

Random streaker: HEEEEEEY! j-j me want cookies!

All: @_@

*******************

Okay! I cut this chappie short because:  
A) It stunk

B) I'm out of sugar j-j

C) I NOTICED SOMETHING SELENE DIDN'T! AND SHE WAS THE ONE TO TELL ME TO BUY THIS!!! SOUNDTRACK, OR SOMETHING!!!

And...I shall now do my DISCLAIMER SONG! ^_^

Lunar: Please don't sew.

Selene: It's SUE!  
Lunar: Please don't sew.

Selene: SUE!

Lunar: I own nada, and admit it, so please don't sew!

Selene: ...sue...

Lunar: Oh, oh! Get away! Oooh, keep away you sewers!

Selene: ~.~;;;; (whacks forehead)

Lunar: Away-hey, hey...OH YEAH! GET away, from me sewing people!

Selene: SUE!!! IT'S SUE, IDIOT!

Lunar: Ohhhhh! DON'T SEWWWWWWW!!! Or knit! ^_~

Selene: *facefaults*

Lunar: Please don't sue.

Selene: Do it!

Lunar: Please don't sue.

Selene: NOW!

Lunar: I've got too much cloths, and admit it, so please don't sue!

Selene: ………………….

Lunar: oh, oh! Get away! Oooh, keep away you sueers!

Selene: That's not a word!!

Lunar: Awaaaaaaaaaaay, OH YESSS! Oh, get away from me suing people!  
Selene: SEW! IT'S SEW THIS TIME!  
Lunar: Ohhhhhh! DON'T SUEEEEEE! :P (Let's all torture Selene...bwahahaa)


	18. OO' Oddity, yay!

Disclaimer:

Lunar: Oh, this short chapter is just for the fun of it, because ME STILL WORKING ON OTHER CHAPTERS! V_V AND!!! JAMES' INPUT! YAY!

Mint: AND she doesn't own anything! ^_^

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Jacqueline-FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!

Mint-Who CARES about World Domination?! Why can't we just be friends?

Rue-SCREW CLAIRE!!!!!!!! I WANT TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!!!!!!!

Vesuvia-I ADMIT IT! I'M A STUPID DAUGHTER OF A JANITOR!

Elena-I'm smart. I've even got a masters degree at Nuclear Science.

Mel-I absolutely HATE pink!

Chrona-BURN THE BOOKS!

Maximillion-Who needs science when you've got other people?

Atenacius-What's so wrong with Valen anyway?

Rod-Just call it Pinto, Pulsar Inferno Typhoon-Omega is a stupid name.

Valen-I admit it! I'm a very problemed man!

Maya-Why would I want The Book of Cosmos? Get it away from me!

Wylaf-How am I supposed to know?! I'm not psychic!

~ See, told ya! It's short, it's stupid, it's POINTLESS! XDDD

Third fanfiction of three e-mails Lunar =^-^=  
  
Title: Mel's Apprentice  
Summary: What could be the harm of leaving Elena in\charge while you go to a convention of magicians?  
  
*One fine dandy day Mel gets a nice pink letter* *She reads it* Mel: Oh my scords. I gotta go  
Elena: Does that mean I in charge meanwhile Mel?  
Mel: Technically.. but don't touch any magic?  
Elena: Aww but I wanna be a witch like you!!  
Mel: Just water the flowers and babysite the poppulpurrel while I am gone. Study for a pop quiz ^_^ *She tips her hat and disappears in cherry blossoms*  
Elena: At last I am alone hehe *dances around thecottage atelier place then cheerfully watches the two fluttery creatures that have bat wings* This is getting boreing *pout and goes outside*  
*Meanwhile Mel is arriveing at the annual conventionfor all magicians of the four kingdoms*  
Mel: Gee this better be worth my boundless time ^_^  
*It turns out the convention is kind of boring but she stays anyhow cause is keeping people company*  
*Elena after studying for an hour and watering someflowers feeds then cockadoos then finds a magic book*  
Elena: Yippie.. I can show Mel I know magic ^_^ *The poppul purrel warn Elena not to* But.. oh shut up *casts a spell and turns themto ragdolls* See hehe I know good magic yayyyyyy  
*Mel is glad the convention ends real soon. She giveseveryone a cookie and a blue balloon to bright thed ull air. Of course she doesn't gamble this day orever. It is a good day and she learned much*  
  
*At the atelier Elena is trying to find the spell thatwill return the drawf things to normal*  
Elena: What.. no.. come on index where are you?  
*Mel appears behind the atelier in cherry blossoms*  
Mel: Apprentice.. where are yous? ^_^ *holds a cake*  
Elena: Eeeppp *throws book at the ragdolls and theyturn back into the poppul purrel* Hehehe here Mel

*Mel walks around and goes in* Mel: How was day?  
The poppul purrel: She turned us into ragdolls _  
Mel: Is this true by any chance? (Elena: *sweatdrop*) I see *gives cake to the poppul purrel:  
Elena: Was that gonna be for me? 

Mel: It was..  
Elena: But not now..? 

Mel: Nope *giggles*  
  
Authors note: Not long but funny yes. THE END ^_^

Second fanfiction of three e-mails Lunar =^-^=  
  
Title: Mint in the Land of Illusia  
Summary: Pretty much like Bitter Suite cept short andit is for Threads of Fate universe. Enjoy please.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Threads of Fate or Xena theWarrior Princess either. Don't me sue pretty please since I only have fourty six cents in change anyhow.  
  
*High on a hill Mint comes to a village on a horse. She dressed in yellow dress and on a white horse*  
Rue: Yes what is it your majesty?  
Mint: You gonna help me take over the world?  
Rue: No princess Mint I won't..  
Mint: Fine   
*She gets off horse and throws Rue into the river*  
Rue: Ahhh!!   
*Mint however slips on a rock and falls in as well* *Mint wakes up to find herself on a place floor*  
Maya dressed as the Fool: It is about time you woke  
Mint: Maya what are you doing here? *Maya smiles*  
Maya dressed as the Fool: Maya.. I'm not Maya *sings*  
Mint: Then who the hell are you and where am I? _  
Maya dressed as the Fool: Why I'm Holly and welcome toland the Illusia *then sings* Carved out of space in the absense of time. Lion and bull. Eagle and snake  
Mint: Whoa.. my ears.. what the beep  
Maya (Holly): To live or die is a choice you've got to make. But can you undo what you create. Step though the wheel *a wheel appears* Follow your fate  
Mint: Whatever will get me away from you nutball   
*Mint jumps into the spinning wheel of astral stuff*  
Holly: But be aware of all consequences are your own creation. That's the price you must pay...  
*Rue awakes on a shore to see Prima Doll juggling apples and pears*

Rue: Ooh fudge.. where's Mint?  
Prima Doll: Your pal is doing good but putting on clothes on yes you should *sings and points to a set**Rue puts on set of clothes even if they are black*  
Prima Doll: Find her in the bog. Don't mind the fog. You are smarter then any ol dog *sings and smiles*  
Rue: Yeah okay thanks *backs away and runs to bog*  
*Mint finds herself in the bog* 

Mint: Oh funny _  
*Rue finds her & hugs her*

Rue: Let's get out of here  
*Mint smiles* 

Mint: You.. care about me? *He shrugs*  
Rue: How do we get out of this odd land anyhow?  
Mint: Um I guess we must sing *They hold hands*  
Rue: Carona is my home *sings*  
Mint: I wanna go home *sings*  
Both: Take us home *sings*  
*They teleport home*  
Author note: THE END   


Title: The Boy I Knew  
Summary: A poem why Rue wears two different shoes  
Disclaimer: I don't own Threads of Fate or even an actual tangible Mel plushie like I'd want to have.  
  
There was a boy I knew. 

His name was Rue. One day he went to the loo.

The boo I knew. 

He went achoo. 

The sneeze was so hard off went his shoe. 

The boy I knew.  
Poor shoeless Rue. 

Get it back. 

Before you get flack.  
The boy I knew now only have one black shoe. 

The other is brown. 

And yet Rue doesn't frown. 

Look at a picture of Rue and too 

can know why he has only one brown and  
one black shoe. 

This was the poem and story of Rue  


(All above, but lines, was written by Lennex/James!!!)*


	19. Shadowness!

Disclaimer:

Lunar: *bouncing off random walls, smiling stupidly* AAIIIEEE! Shadow Orienda is coming! XD

Mint: Lunar owns nothing.

Lunar: j-j 

~*@*~

Pointless Threads of Fate

Aeons: *having a discussion about the strangeness of the game*

Atenacius: WHY IS IT ThaT HE Doesn'T HavE TO TalK WeirD, BecausE HE IS DeaD ToO!

Valen: If I'm the most powerful Aeon ever to live, and you needed an army to bring me down... Why is it just as easy to beat me as it is to beat you?! And why, if I'm some great magician, why don't they let me use magic?!  
Chrona: ...It's a video game. They can't let you win. It's a general law, and fan fiction writers don't like letting you win either...  
Mint: And why am I paired with RUE?!

Lunar: HEYYY! ORANGES DON'T GROW IN MILK!  
All sane people: @.@

Others: *nod wisely*

Lunar: ...Thus, WE GOTTA TAKE POSITION!  
ToF Characters: *pose, as OCs and minor villains (M.V.s: ME RESENT THAT!) move off to the side*

Lunar: No! Wrong pose!

All: *pose stupidly*

Lunar: n_n

S.O.: HI!

Lunar: ^_^ Reviewer! YAYNESS!!!!!!!!!

S.O.'s Minions: o.O;;;

Selene: *runs by screaming about fanon - goes to Lunar's door...and slams into it!*

Bud: *runs through the door*

All: O.O;

Bud: *throws chibi potion on CAST! GASP!*

Random Person: @_@

ToF Characters, AND OCS!!!": Waaaaaaah...

Lunar and S.O.: Meep!

Lunar: ...AIYAH! One more thing, Nooo chibiness!  
All: Yes Uncle...

S.O.: *whisper something to Lunar*

Lunar: *nod* *whisper something to Mint*

Mint: *nod* *Whisper something to herself* @_@ Ahem. *points at Jacqueline* WHY do you live with Valen?! I mean, he's like, even in your years, 50!!!  
Valen: What the?!  
Jacqueline: Pervert!!!

Chrona: HENTAI!!!  
S.O.: *snicker*

Lunar: LOL!!!  
Mint: ………

Chrona: ……..

Mint: ………

Chrona: ……..!!!!!!  
All: ……….

Chrona: *kills all impersonators*

Crono: *kills her*

S.O.: *sweatdrop* ...Is it a rule all time-peeps must say "…"

All Time Peeps: ………………

S.O.: *nod wisely*

All: *GASP!* You are WISE!  
Lunar: *nod wisely*

All: *GASP!* You are WISE TOO! ...no, wait. You're just Lunar.

Lunar: j-j

Lunar: THE ENDNESS!

Dude from Monty Python: And there was much rejoicing.  
Lunar: ^_^ Shadow Orienda, I hope you liked the ficcie! ^_^ I was out of sugar. v_v But I still write! ^_^ To end it: I'LL SINGNESS!

All: NOONESS!  
Lunar: ^_^ The GOLD Song!  
_Joy to the world!  
The stone had come!  
Let Earth be turned to gold!  
And all shall freeze,_

And all shall freeze!  
'Cause everything is gold!  
'Cause everything is gold!

And all the world 

Shall turn to gold.

Lunar: SONG ENDS! BYENESS!

DFPM: And there was much rejoicing.


	20. Hyperererererrrrrrr! RRRRRRRR! ! R?

Lunar: *Tied to a chair, surrounded by Selene's friends parents...a.k.a. LAWYERS. O_O* Idon'townthreadsoffate. THERE!!! ^_^ Try to translate everything they say, plz! I'll dedicate a chappie!  
    
    ~*@*~  
    
      
    
    Pointless Threads of Fate
    Lunar: PLZ! PLZ!!! I NEED INSANITY! I NEED CRAZYNESS!  
    
    Girls: No.
    Lunar: *cry*
    Girls: ...Nyeah! XP
    (Next day)
    Cast: *Walks in to see Lunar and a VERY beaten up Jacqueline* O.O
    Thius: *randomly appears* *Overly dramatic*What have you DONE to her?!
    Random group of girls: *swoon* So...pretty...so...handsome...so...rich...!!!
    Thius: @_@
    Lunar: I didn't do anything! ^_^ Ask them. *Points at other Essences*
    Garni: Um...Hi? ^-^;
    Chaos: XD *bunny ears self*
    Rhea: ...You don't really expect me to speak...
    Lunar: You just spoke
    Rhea: Darn!
    All: XPPPPPPPP
    Rhea: *sticks tape into TV* You see, 75% were girls, and 50% Yoai Fan girls.
    Mint: *rolls eyes*
    Jacqueline: ...But it's still making me sick...Male pregnancy...@__@
    Mint: If you'd just stop thinking about what happened before—
    Jacqueline: No, I'm thinking about after.
    All: O.O!!!!!
    Mint: Pervert! *kicks Jacqueline out of studio*
    Jacqueline: !!!
    Thius: Nooooo! Wait, my beautiful, gutter-minded love! I'm— *runs into Evening Dew in monster form* Um...Hi?
    Valen: Sick 'em O beast of purification!
    Thius: O_O AAAAAAAAA!!! *runs away*
    Rue: o.O
    Elena: Bye, Thius! ^_^
    All: @.@
    Mint: _ You really don't like him, do you?!  
    
    Valen: No!
    All: *sigh* -_-
    Senna: Cookies are baaad in spoiled milk!  
    
    All: That was...random...
    Lunar: *reads reviews* Oh! I'm so flattered! Everybody who's writing a humor ficcie, just remember your food pyramid: Sugar, brown sugar, low fat sugar, soda, ice cream, and a little, LITTLE bit of real food, so your parents don't ban you from the computer. ^_^;
    Jacqueline: *Magically appears, in military uniform, in front of a large, waving American flag* Life, liberty, and the pursuit of chocolate!
    All Chocoholics: *teary-eyed* Ah, yes...
    Everyone sane: @_@ Wasn't it happiness?
    Everyone Insane: XD
    E.S.: *run away*

Senna: The matrix does not exist. 

Jacqueline: YES IT DOES!!! A TRUE 1 knows it does! Therefore, SENNA IS NOT DA 1!!! BWAHAHA!
    
    The world: -_-; Ever since when did...

Mint: JAQ SPEAK IN DA LOCAL KINE LANGUAGE, BRAH!?  
Jacqueline: What? No I don't...

Mint: XD

All: XDDDDDDD!!!  
Lunar: Kay peeps! XD Me HYPEREREERERERERRRRRRR!! RRRRRRRRRRRRR! *forcefully* _RRRRRRRRRRRR!?!?!?!??!?!_

All: o.O

Lunar: ME NEEEDD SUYGAAAH!!!  
All: O_O  
Lunar: XD. Me wanna tell you peeps!!! Me gonna write the ONLY FICCIE I'LL WRITE that's stupid and smart! Funny and dull! INSANE AND SOBER!!!  
All: huuuuh?  
Lunar: Selene and me will join to write a humor ficcie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All: O_________________________O

Lunar: READ AND REVIEW! R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RRRR!!!!!...Plz? ^_^ (Noooooo! Me can't end with a SANE FACE-THINGIE THAT LOOKS LIKE A BUNNY-ISH THINGIE BUT ISN'T, AND—

All: Quiet! XP

j-j)  
XD


End file.
